neachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kurotsuki Aisaika
thumb|330px|Kurotsuki in seinem Shihakusho "Ich glaube, wenn ich noch länger mit dir abhänge, werde ich entweder traumatisiert oder schwul." - Neiji Kenseiga, Kumpel Basisinformationen Name: Kurotsuki Aisaika Spitzname: Kuro, Pissnelke Geschlecht: männlich Rasse: Shinigami Zugehörigkeit: Soul Society Größe: 178 cm Gewicht: 60 kg Alter: äußerlich 24 Jahre (*geb. 11. September/ Jungfrau) Division: 6. Division Zanpakuto: Suijin *Shikai: Boku wa nanji no togekotetsu kafu suru, Sui Jin! (Leihe mir deinen Stachelpanzer, Sui Jin!) Titelsong: PAIN - Shut your mouth Charakter Kurotsuki ist das, was man wohl einen Playboy nennen würde. Er liebt es, auf "Frauenjagd" zu gehen und seine Eroberungen noch in der selben Nacht mit zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen oder sie in ihre Wohnung zu begleiten. Er hat sich bisher nie um eine ernsthafte Beziehung bemüht, da er findet, dass Partnerschaften die Menschen darin zu sehr einengen. Er ist nicht bereit, Kompromisse einzugehen und sich in seinen Gewohnheiten teilweise dem Partner anzupassen, weshalb alle seine Bekanntschaften kaum über eine Nacht hinausgehen, in der er Sex mit ihnen hat. Nicht selten war er am nächsten Morgen schon wieder verschwunden, bevor die Frau überhaupt wach war. Er ist ziemlich vergesslich und schusselig, was ihn öfter in Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Hauptmann Byakuya Kuchiki bringt. Kurotsuki kann ihn nicht ausstehen, was teilweise auch an dessem guten Aussehen liegt, das der Shinigami als Konkurrenz ansieht. Er ist sehr locker und geht die Dinge gemähchlich an. Stress ist ihm ein Fremdwort; am liebsten würde Kurotsuki die ganze Zeit über nur Party machen. Er ist zwar durchaus in der Lage, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, hat aber kein Interesse daran und geht Verpflichtungen daher so gut es geht aus dem Weg. Seine Geschichte Kurotsuki kam bei einem dummen Unfall ums Leben, vermutlich auch noch beim dümmsten aller dummen Unfälle. Zu seinem Wohnungsrepertoire zählte zu Lebzeiten ein großer Ghettoblaster, während er noch in der Wohnung eines Mehrfamilienhauses lebte. Eines Tages legte er sich in die Wanne und schaltete dabei den Blaster an. Die Nachbarskatze ersonn diesen Tag jedoch für ihren Spaziergang, schlüpfte durch das offene Fenster und schmiss dabei aus Versehen den Ghettoblaster um. Das Elektrogerät landete in der Badewanne und Kurotsukis Tage waren gezählt. In der Soul Society landete seine Seele auch prompt in Zaraki, einem der schlimmsten, wenn nicht gar dem schlimmsten Bezirk des ganzen Komplexes. So schlug er sich eine Weile lang durch, auf die gleiche Art wie die meisten dort - mit Diebstahl und Betrug. Sein Taschendiebglück währte allerdings nicht lange, denn eines Tages wurde er von ziemlich kräftigen Burschen verfolgt, die er zuvor beklaut hatte. Nachdem er gerade um eine Hauswand gebogen war, rannte er geradewegs in einen Shinigami, der dort zufällig unterwegs war - Kosa Ganzenai. Dieser schaffte ihm die Schläger vom Hals und riet Kurotsuki, sich an der Shinigami-Akademie einzuschreiben, wenn er aus dem Elend, in dem er lebte, hinaus wollte. Kurotsuki beherzigte seinen Rat, meldete sich an der Akademie an und erzielte sogar gute Ergebnisse, allerdings nur in Kido. Alles andere ließ er ob seiner Faulheit ziemlich schleifen, aber letztendlich reichte es doch. Er wurde als Shinigami anerkannt und Byakuya Kuchikis Division zugeteilt. Mit der Zeit entwickelte sich zwischen ihm und Kosa eine Freundschaft, die nun schon seit Jahrzehnten währt, auch wenn keiner der beiden sie so recht versteht. Beziehungen thumb|Kuro und RyuKurotsuki lernte in all der Zeit, die er bereits in Seireitei verbracht hat, viele der dortigen Shinigami kennen. Dazu zählen *Kosa Ganzenai, sein bester Freund *Nishi Hanano *Sen Lee *Neiji Kenseiga *Itasuke Ayarano *Hakkaku Furuhara *Umeko Koichino *Hiryu Abarai, sein Schüler Doch auch in Konohagakure blieb seine Anwesenheit nicht lange unbemerkt. Seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit gilt Ino Yamanaka, die ihn allerdings für einen Spinner und Perversen hält. Fähigkeiten Kurotsukis besondere Begabung liegt im Kido, den "Zaubern" der Shinigami. Er kann nicht besonders gut mit seinem Zanpakuto umgehen, aber seine Sprüche haben es in sich. Da er jedoch zu faul unambitioniert ist (es sei denn, es geht um Frauen), ist er bei Weitem nicht so gut wie er sein könnte. Zanpakuto thumb|left|Sui Jin, Kurotsukis Seishinthumb|Sui Jin in versiegelter FormName: Sui Jin/ Suijin (Wassergott) Element: Wasser Geschlecht: männlich thumb|Sui Jins ShikaiShikai: Boku wa nanji no togekotetsu kafu suru, Sui Jin! (Leihe mir deinen Stachelpanzer, Sui Jin!) Fähigkeiten Hekisuiho - Blaue Wasserkanone Dieser Angriff kann nur im Shikai ausgeführt werden. Aus den Spitzen des Zanpakuto schießen dabei Wasserstrahlen. Outtakes *Neiji: "Ich glaube, wenn ich noch länger mit dir abhänge, werde ich entweder traumatisiert oder schwul." Kurotsuki: "Ich bin für Möglichkeit Nr. 3 - werd so wie ich :D" Neiji: "Ich nehme das Trauma, danke."